


Misleading Lines

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: All the lines in a prophecy are important.





	Misleading Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: "Everyone always feared the day that the sun would go out, but no one was prepared for the night the moon disappeared."

The prophecy is well-known by all. Students study it in school when they are learning to read and examine it more in-depth in high school. Thousands of books have been written about all of the possible interpretations that can be made, but everything comes down to one conclusion: one day the sun will disappear and chaos will reign.

Preparations since the prophecy was been made are in place, and mandatory yearly training occurs all over the world. When the sun goes out, all will be ready.

But there are some lines that are not included in most versions of the prophecy, and those who do know the lines just scoff at them. What does it matter if the moon disappears? The sun will still be there.

And one day, the prophecy does come true. But prophecies are never straightforward, and it is with the disappearance of the moon that the world darkens.


End file.
